


A day without your touch leaves me starved

by Micuko



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I mean a lot because Kenny is Andy's baby, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Pet Names, Rutting, a frequent use of baby, as in Andy loves it when Kenny calls him husband, husband kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: Kenny went on a vacation for a few days to Malaysia. He comes back to a starving boyfriend.
Relationships: Bian Ching-Hua | Andy Bian/Chen Ting Xuan | Kenny Chen, 慶廷
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	A day without your touch leaves me starved

**Author's Note:**

> My second Andy/Kenny fanfiction. I struggled with this because I am not good at explicit scenes but somehow this turned pretty explicit, idk how, blame my hungry muses. I am not 100% sure Kenny was there for vacation, it might turn out to be for work later on.  
> \- unbeta'ed so any mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Andy had his face pressed to Kenny's throat, littering soft open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin. His hands were pressed against Kenny's back, keeping Kenny close to his body while Kenny wiggled and laughed, trying to escape. Andy had barely let him into the apartment before pushing him against the door and attacking him.

"You," Kenny giggled, palms pressed to Andy's chest in the pretense of trying to push his boyfriend away. "What _is wrong_ with you? We saw each other just a few days ago!"

"Hush, baby, let me eat," Andy mumbled against the soft skin. He tightened his hold around Kenny's waist as if afraid Kenny would try to slip away for real. "You leave me for so long, you should take responsibility now." And to demonstrate exactly how hungry he was he sank his teeth on the side Kenny's chin, lightly but with enough force to show he was serious.

Kenny, who had been playfully struggling until now, froze and a moan slipped past his lips. Andy grinned and started nibbling along the length of his throat, sucking the skin into his mouth in an irregular pattern Kenny couldn't predict. Never too long or too hard as he didn't intend to leave any evidence on a place that was easily seen.

Kenny's palms gave up the pretense of wanting to push Andy away, instead he slid them down his boyfriend's lovely torso, feeling the muscles beneath. Andy arched into the touch and trailed kisses to Kenny's lips before capturing them. This, this feeling, Kenny had missed the most. He sighed happily into the kiss, feeling that he was finally home. Andy's familiar kisses, Andy's hands on him, Andy's scent, Andy's body heat. Kenny was glad to be back.

"So I take it you missed me?" He said when their mouths separated.

"You're acting like you didn't miss _me_ ," Andy retorted. "Can't believe I have such a cold-hearted boyfriend."

"Right," Kenny snorted. He slipped his hands under Andy's shirt to touch the skin there. It felt like Andy was burning up, skin scalding. "I did, but you're acting like I have been starving you. And it really was just a few days. It's not like we didn't facetime every day. _Twice_."

"So you didn't miss me then!" Andy gave an over exaggerated gasp.

"I told you I did about twenty times every time we facetimed," Kenny laughed, amused and endeared by his boyfriend's antics. "You don't need to look so offended. So cheesy."

Andy grinned and placed a kiss at the corner of Kenny's mouth. "I'm cheesy?"

"Yes, very much so," Kenny answered, tilting his head to chase after Andy's lips. Andy didn't leave him hanging, closing the gap between them immediately. He really acted like he was starving and Kenny found himself chuckling into the kiss, a warm feeling in his gut - overflowing affection.

"Are you laughing at me," Andy muttered between short chaste kisses. "Hmmm, what are you smiling about now? Do I need to interrogate you?"

"What would the interrogation be like?"

"I can show you. But it might take hours."

"Hours," Kenny snickered. "You really won't let me sleep tonight, will you?"

"Nope. Not a chance." Andy's grin faltered. "Unless you are tired? You must be. If you want we can just cuddle."

Kenny shook his head and hugged Andy tighter, pressing his face in the crook where neck and shoulder met. He breathed into the scent, and let his lips press a sweet kiss on Andy's collarbone through the material of his shirt.

"You asked why I smiled. Isn't it obvious? Because I'm happy." _You make me happy_ , was more precisely what he meant. He was sure Andy knew. "I'm happy to be back. I missed you, terribly. I don't know why, I mean it was such a short time." He pressed one more kiss at the same place before lifting his gaze. Andy was already looking at him, eyes soft, lips stretched into a smile so blindingly beautiful that Kenny's eyes stung. Kenny, feeling like his emotions could go bursting out of him, couldn't hold himself back. "Oh, fuck it." And he was kissing Andy's annoyingly perfect smile.

The one attacking was Kenny this time as he pressed into Andy almost aggressively, like he wanted to get so close nobody would be able to pull them apart ever again. Seconds turned to minutes with neither of them letting up, pressed together until there wasn't a millimeter of space between them. Kenny felt like he was falling down but that was okay - Andy would always catch him. 

"Baby," Andy pulled away, panting. "Shouldn't we, ah, bedroom? That okay?"

"Yes, yes please," Kenny agreed without hesitation. "Carry me?" Without further warning he jumped up, wrapping his legs around Andy who caught him without a problem. As expected, Andy would always be there to catch him.

"I am spoiling you," Andy said, but obediently started walking towards the bedroom with Kenny in his arms.

"Mm, yes you are. Best husband ever."

Andy's pace faltered for only a second but it was telling. "Keep talking like that and we won't reach the bedroom."

The smaller man laughed and rested his head on Andy's shoulder. "I have no idea what you mean, _husband_." Andy groaned. 

Thankfully they did reach the bedroom (despite Kenny's teasing) and Kenny was carefully placed on the mattress. He scurried up the bed, already in the process of taking his clothes off. Andy's eyes were on him, unable to leave even for a second. He drank in the sight of his small boyfriend getting every article of clothing off so that he could be completely bare before Andy's gaze. Kenny had been so so shy and blushy the first few times, all red cheeks and demure eyes. There was no self-consciousness at all now, just giggly excitement.

"You're so good," Andy sighed, so unbelievably turned on.

"And you are still wearing clothes."

"Since when did you become so impatient? Let me take my time." And that he did. Slipping the shirt off his body slowly, like he was strip teasing for Kenny and Kenny couldn't complain. Andy wasn't the best dancer but, apparently, he would make a good stripper. That knowing smirk didn't help either as Andy paused at his trousers, teasingly running his fingertips at the hem, until:

"Husband, hurry, I'm lonely," Kenny whined, shifting almost like he was in pain, both hands balled into first so he wouldn't touch himself or reach for Andy.

That did it. Any plans for teasing flew out the window and Andy worked his trousers and underwear off in a record time, kicking off his socks and then jumping onto the bed. He crawled towards Kenny and as soon as he was within reaching distance Kenny's hands were on him. Kenny wasn't shy to let his hands wander across his boyfriend's well-sculptured chest or his smooth back. And touch he did as Andy engaged him in another kiss and pressed their bodies together, covering Kenny completely.

Andy didn't hold back, kissing Kenny deeply like he was making up for 5 years of lost time when in reality it was less than 5 days. Kenny held onto him, rutting against him desperately. He could come just like this, grinding into Andy like a teenager. He wasn't embarrassed about it, it felt too good for him to think of anything. Andy's hot kisses, his insistent tongue that licked into his mouth and sharp teeth that tugged at his lip. Kenny felt like the prey of a starved animal. Yet he would happily let himself be devoured.

"Baby, you're so good," Andy gasped, turning to kiss at the side of his throat as he stretched an arm out towards the nightstand. Kenny didn't need to check and see what he was searching for. A moment later Andy was rolling on his left side, a hand resting on Kenny's stomach to keep him lying on his back. "Can you just lie back for me?"

"Yes," Kenny agreed. He would agree to anything, he thought, as Andy took a moment to open the lube and squeeze some on his hand. "Are we gonna? Oh please tell me yes, I really need you."

"Nope, I want to jack you off if that's fine, let me pleasure you," Andy said, warming the lube on his hand before reaching down and wrapping his slick fingers around Kenny's cock. Fuck okay, _okay_ , Kenny wasn't going to say no to this, not when it felt so good. The way Andy was lying on his side made it possible for him to watch his own hand work up and down his boyfriend's shaft and the look in his eyes was indescribable. "Look at how pretty you are," he cooed. "So gorgeous. You're usually so small here but now, now you're so aroused for me, do you see how big you have gotten."

Kenny whimpered, turning to look. Andy was jacking him off with slow firm jerks, and his long fingers looked obscene wrapped around him. Kenny was mesmerized. It felt good but it also looked good and when Kenny turned his gaze to Andy his lover was equally enthralled. Andy turned to look at him too, face flushed with arousal.

"You look so beautiful when I'm pleasuring you," Andy said, awe in his voice. "Are you close, baby? I feel you are. Do you need more?"

"I'm, yes, faster, I-" Kenny stumbled over his words and let out a needy moan, "Kiss me."

Andy did. Tongue and teeth, heat and need, mixing together. It made Kenny's head spin. It was good, so good he wanted to freeze time like this forever, to have Andy taking care of his pleasure, to have Andy kissing him, telling him how pretty he was. Kenny tried to control himself, to slow down, but he couldn't. His hips moved on their own, thrusting into Andy's tight grip until he was spilling all over his lover's hand. His body shuddered and trembled, and he must have looked funny with his closed eyes and opened mouth. But when he came down from the high he saw Andy observing him, charmed.

"I like it," Andy said simply then reached for a tissue from the nightstand so he could wipe his hand off. The used tissue he threw on the ground to be taken care of later.

Kenny, mind hazy, blinked. "Like what?"

"Your orgasm face."

Kenny flushed and lightly slapped Andy's chest. "What are you saying, are you even a human, who says stuff like that!"

"I like it when you get embarrassed too. I like when your face and ears turn red, makes me want to kiss them. Or bite them."

Kenny, if possible, turned even redder and it made Andy lean down to place numerous sweet kisses on his cheeks. Kenny allowed that for a moment, grinning at how cheesy and cute Andy was. And then he was pushing Andy on his back. His boyfriend went without a fight.

"Now I've got you," Kenny said, straddling Andy and looking down at him. In that position it was obvious how turned on Andy was, had been for a while, because Kenny could acutely feel the hardness. Just a slight shift had Andy gasping. Kenny placed his hands on his lover's chest and let them wander. A kiss to one nipple a kiss to the other, and then the belly button. And then one over Andy's heart. "Let me take care of you, hubby?"

"You don't have to ask, I'll let you do anything."

With that assurance he slithered down Andy's body, fitting perfectly between Andy's spread legs.

There were times when Kenny took his time kissing and nuzzling every part of Andy's chest, and his sides, and his throat and his thighs, kissed and caressed. But Andy looked like he needed faster relief and Kenny wasn't cruel. He could worship his lover's body next time (or later that night if they were up for it). Now he just wanted to take care of Andy the same way Andy had done for him.

Andy had a really lovely cock. Kenny wasn't a vulgar person and he didn't spend any time thinking about the shape or look of it but, undeniably, Andy was perfect from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Kenny might be biased but in his eyes there wasn't a person more good-looking. Andy's cock was no exception. It was long and thick and now it was hardened and curling up towards Andy's belly. Kenny needed to get his hands on it and maybe his mouth. Oh god, definitely his mouth. Kenny shifted further down, licking his lips in anticipation.

He wrapped his hands around the base and positioned the tip at his lips. He looked at Andy through his eyelashes and placed a single wet kiss right at the slit. Andy groaned, staring with wide eyes, chest moving up and down with each irregularly fast breath. He had his hands clenched in the sheets and he was trembling ever so slightly. Maybe it was taking all of his self control not to beg or not to try and fuck Kenny's mouth. It was sweet seeing him so on edge all because of Kenny and Kenny was going to reward him well. The first lick had Andy gasping, the second whimpering and then Kenny just opened his mouth and swallowed as much as he could in one go. The sound Andy produced was even sweeter. Kenny, wanting to hear more, tightened his mouth and sucked.

"Oh oh oh," Andy was gasping endlessly, eyes falling shut as his baby's mouth worked him up.

Kenny allowed himself a breath and then he was right back at it, bobbing his head up and down, lips compressed tightly, tongue working along the shaft. He loved doing this and he had missed the weight of Andy's cock in his mouth. As he sucked and licked he couldn't help but let out his own pleased sounds. They merged with the wet sucking noises and Andy's incoherent words and gasps.

His hands started to massage the base of Andy's cock as Kenny covered the slit with licks before sucking just the tip into his mouth and tonguing it. Andy always made the loveliest sounds when Kenny wrapped his lips around the head and circled the slit and when Kenny lapped at it with the flat of his tongue.

Keeping his tongue flat Kenny licked a stripe down to the base and latched his mouth there, sucking, drool escaping his mouth while his hands covered and played with any part Kenny couldn't mouth at. Andy shuddered and gasped, words that resembled Kenny's name coming out in a jumble. Kenny loved this. He loved sucking Andy off until his mouth was numb, loved going down on Andy until he couldn't breathe.

"I want to swallow," he warned between licks. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, oh yes," Andy whimpered. "Then you need to," he shuddered, eyes squeezed shut, unable to form a full sentence. "Because I'm gonna-"

Kenny hummed and started to jack him off faster. He swallowed half of him without a problem and started bobbing his head, his lips meeting his fingers every time he went down, precum and saliva mixing together to make it wet and slippery. Andy seemed unable to control his body because he was slightly thrusting into Kenny's mouth now, and Kenny forced himself to take more until he was almost completely deep-throating him. It was a lot and it made Kenny's eyes water and he got dizzy from the lack of air but it was so worth it.

" _A-xuan, baby,_ " was the only warning he got before a warm fluid was flooding his mouth. He reared back a bit to avoid choking, and swallowed as much as he could even if a bit leaked out, his hand jerking his lover off until Andy's body stopped trashing. Kenny slithered back up his lover's body and held him while Andy came back to himself.

"So lovely," Kenny said, a hand cupping Andy's face.

When Andy opened his eyes and focused on him he looked thoroughly fucked out and his cheeks had a nice healthy flush to them. Then Andy's eyes focused at the corner of Kenny's lips and Kenny automatically wiped at it. His finger came away stained with Andy's semen and Kenny unhesitatingly popped it in his mouth to clean it.

"I think I ate more than you this evening. Thank you for the meal."

Andy's face twisted as if he was in pain, laughing and shaking his head at the same time. "How can you say something like that while looking so innocent?"

Kenny tilted his head, pouting. "Well, it's true." He snuggled closer, head on Andy's chest. "Speaking of food, do you want to grab a bite?"

"Sure," Andy agreed, hugging Kenny closer. "In a moment? I still need to catch my breath."

"Okay, grandma," Kenny chuckled. "What happened to 'hours'?"

Andy squeezed Kenny's waist and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry, baby, I don't break my promises. I was thinking, after resting a bit we can have dinner. And then we can go for round two. We'll be thoroughly dirty by the so round number three can be in the bathroom. Then we can have round four back here and then-"

"Bian Bian? Sweetheart?" Kenny interrupted him. "Future husband and future father of my, er, future children?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"What is it, baby?"

"Have mercy on me!"

Andy laughed. "What happened to calling me grandma?"

"I take it back!"

"No take backs," Andy said and wrapped his legs around Kenny.

With both arms and legs wrapped around him Kenny was completely and utterly captured by Andy. Pressing his smile into Andy's chest, feeling giggly and so overwhelmingly happy, Kenny muttered his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and criticism are welcomed! :3


End file.
